Resist Me
by Apples26
Summary: In college Regina had a choice between dating either Daniel or Robin, one a popular football player, the other mysterious, the end she chose Daniel only to discover she would waste years of her life by the time she caught him cheating on her. Finally, she's gotten her life back on track and finds herself walking into the law internship of her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Regina looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed appropriately for her first internship out of law school, a pinstripe skirt and jacket over a dark purple blouse. And her only pair of designer heels, which her mother had given her as a graduation gift. She smiled at herself, her brown eyes sparkling. Graduation had been a great moment, despite being several years overdue.

Regina had gotten sidetracked during junior college, by the typical thing – a man. Two men really. In her sophomore year, she had been faced with an intense choice between two suitors. There was Daniel, on one hand- the sexy and popular prelaw star who also played on the football team. When Regina had slept with him after a party one night, she was instantly head over heels. But equally interesting was the more quiet, reserved and serious Robin. Robin wasn't as popular as Daniel, but he had a smoldering intensity that was undeniably sexy. He was also a prelaw student at the time.

He intimidated Regina in a way that excited her. She was drawn to him, despite the more obviously appealing Daniel. She and Robin dated before she became exclusive with Daniel, and she found herself bouncing between the two, not sure which one she liked more.

Finally Robin had told her "enough of this nonsense" He demanded that she choose one or the other. And she was a sophomore in college, not wise enough yet to see that Robin was obviously the better choice. She did what any stupid 20 year old would do. She chose Daniel.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin transferred to a prestigious law school the next semester and she heard a few years later that he had graduated with honors. Meanwhile, she and Daniel were creating their own lives.

And for a few years, things with him were great. He talked her into putting law school on hold so that they could travel and have fun. She left her studies, reluctantly, but so in love that she never even asked herself if it was a good idea. Then, one day she found herself in Spain, the last of her savings gone, walking into their grimy apartment and catching him in bed with a seductive local. Instead of being upset, she just sat down while the two scrambled to get their clothes on, and asked herself over and over "how did I get here?" She left him that same day, having borrowed money from her mother for a flight home.

And after a very depressed month the couch at her moms' house, she enrolled in law school and got her life back on track. She never heard from Daniel again. Thinking back to that terrible day when she'd realized that Daniel hadn't been the love of her life but actually the worst mistake of her life, and then seeing herself now, about to walk into her first internship, she couldn't help but feel proud of herself. It had been a long road, but she'd done it.

Her black hair framed her olive-skinned face, making her brown eyes stand out. She looked the part of a lawyer at a prestigious firm. She hoped she could also play the part.

When she walked through the huge glass doors into the firm, she was absolutely shocked at the size of it. She knew that this was one of the premier firms in the city, but she had no idea that they were this huge. The lobby featured a soothing fountain and a large desk with two receptionists.

"Welcome to Nolan and Locksley," the immaculate blonde receptionist said with a smile. "How may I help you?" Regina looked down at the paper packet she'd been given by the professor who had helped her get this job. There was not much information.

"I'm sorry," she said. "This is my first day, I'm a new intern."

"Oh, then you need to see Mr. Locksley," the receptionist told her, and Regina thought for a second that she'd winked at her, but she wasn't sure. The receptionist gave her a room number and pointed her to the elevators. On the fifth floor, Regina stepped into yet another small lobby with a receptionist. This time the woman at the desk was an older lady with glasses. Regina explained herself again and was led through a set of glass doors into a large sitting area with several doors around it.

"This is the partners' floor," the receptionist explained. "That is Mr. Nolan's office," she said pointing to a door on the left. "But you should see Mr. Locksley," he usually wants to see the interns first. Please wait here a moment."

Regina stood in the center of the sitting area while the receptionist went to the door on the right and knocked lightly before opening it. "Robin," she said, "There is an intern here, would you like to walk her through orientation now?"

How funny, I was just thinking about Robin this morning and now I'm going to meet someone with the same name. The receptionist came and motioned for her to walk into the office. Regina took a step and then froze when she caught a glimpse of the man in the office, and her memory hit her like a ton of bricks. Robin's last name was Locksley. When the man turned to the door, her suspicions were confirmed.

It was him.

Robin.

Her Robin.

The one that got away. Or more accurately, the one she'd tossed back. The one who probably still hated her for choosing Daniel over him all those years ago. And now he was her boss. Their eyes locked and instant recognition bounced from her face to his as he realized who she was. A sharp intake of breath was evidenced by the rise of his bulging chest muscles and she couldn't stop herself from noticing. He's so hot. He had the same blondish hair, smooth olive skin and piercing blue eyes that she remembered. And he had always been tall, towering over her short, curvaceous frame with his long legs and torso. But he wasn't always this muscular. In college he'd been long and lean, a bit lanky. Since then, he'd filled out amazingly. His arms were bulging under his shirt, his broad shoulders giving him an even more intimidating air than he'd always had.

"Hi, Regina," he said, and his voice was deep and low, nearly a whisper.

"Robin," she said, trying to smile. "I didn't know you were the Mr. Locksley I was here to meet."

"And I didn't know you were my intern," he said. His smile was genuine; he seemed to be recovering from their brief awkward moment. "It's nice to see you."

"It's very nice to see you, too." She said, feeling her cheeks growing red as she stood awkwardly in his doorway. Did that sound way too eager? His proper politeness took over and he invited her to come in and sit down. He walked her through the orientation packet he handed to her, informing her that they would begin their first case the following morning and she would be with him when he met the client for the first time. They were representing a dry cleaning company who was being sued by a woman for firing her while she was pregnant; she was suing them for discrimination. "I don't know much about it yet, so we'll have to learn it all tomorrow. In the meantime, I usually get interns started on filing…" he paused, as if he were afraid to ask her to do such a menial task.


	3. Chapter 3

She realized that he must feel awkward having an intern the same age as he was. After all, she was his age and he was already a partner at a huge firm, but she was just getting started. Her cheeks turned red again.

"I don't mind filing," she said, trying to sound casual like she had no idea that he was feeling sorry for her _. He probably knows as well as I do that I was an idiot to choose Daniel over him_.

He was looking at her thoughtfully, as if he were trying to figure out how to say what he was thinking. "You haven't changed," he finally said. "You're still just as beautiful as I remembered."

If her cheeks were red before, they must have been practically burst into flames when he said that. "Thank you," she said, looking down. She wondered if this was entirely appropriate workplace conversation, and struggled to come up with a response that wouldn't be unprofessional. She wanted to tell him that he had changed, that he was even more handsome than she remembered. She wanted to tell him that she'd known for years that she should have chosen him, that it was one of the biggest regrets of her life, but she stopped herself.

 _He's married, for all you know_. She realized suddenly. She awkwardly ended the conversation and got out of his office. The older receptionist finally introduced herself as Alice, and she walked her to what would be her new office, which she shared with a very bland looking young man named Jeff who barely said hi to her.

For the next few hours, she filed paperwork quickly and efficiently, trying to keep her mind on the work, trying to stop it from wandering to Robin's huge arm muscles, his bulging chest, his rippling abdomen and what was hidden by his clothes. She'd never slept with Robin. He was so demanding. He had never wanted her unless he could have her fully, without Daniel in the picture. But Regina had been so stupid, her only goal was to have more fun. Daniel knew how to have fun, that's for sure. He never stopped having fun, which was ultimately his biggest problem.

She sighed and decided that she needed a break. When she walked into the break room, following the smell of fresh brewed coffee, she met the same blonde haired receptionist who had met her on the first floor.

"Hello," she said. "How's your first day? I'm Emma, by the way."

Regina introduced herself and told Emma she was having a nice day. "Well, Alice has been with Mr. James so long that she feels above the duty of making coffee," Emma explained. "So I have to come all the way up here twice a day and make a pot for him." She rolled her eyes.

"At least it gives me a chance to see Mr. Locksley, though." She said, winking again. Now Regina understood the wink she thought she'd seen earlier.

Emma went on. "He's the best eye candy around here."

"Is he… attached?"

Emma smiled. "Well, no. But he doesn't date women from work. Or he never has before, at least. He used to have a girlfriend. She came to the Christmas party last year, actually. But I heard she cheated on him and he's been single ever since. I asked him out four months ago," Emma said with a huge sigh.

"But he said no?"

"Actually it was worse than that. He was brutally honest. He told me I wasn't his type! I mean he was really nice about it, but that's what he meant."

"Oh wow!" Regina took in Emma's perfect body. She had the long legs of a model, gorgeous shining blonde hair and perfectly shaped green eyes. No man in his right mind would say no to her. "Well, I'm sure you don't hear that often," she said kindly.

Emma laughed. "Well, to be honest, that was a first. But I'm over it. I have a boyfriend now."

They spent the next few moments talking about Emma's new boyfriend and then they both had to get back to work. Regina felt happy that she'd made a friend but she felt more hopeless than ever about Robin. Not only was he refusing picture perfect blondes, but he also probably still hated her for rejecting him when she could have had him years ago. She spent the afternoon in funk thinking about it, and soon it was time to go. She'd finished the filing Robin had given her to do, so she went to his office to say goodbye before she left.

"Mr. Locksley," she said at the doorway.

"Come in," he ordered. "And call me Robin. We're old friends."

"I finished that filing you needed done. And I also did some of Jeff's filing."

"I didn't think you'd finish that filing until Wednesday!"

She decided that this was a good note to leave on. "Well, thank you for a great first day. I'll see you in the morning, Mr. Locksley."

She turned to go but was stopped by his strong fingers wrapping possessively around her upper arm. He pulled her back around to face him. "Robin," he said, his voice had a subtle edge that was hard and demanding. Her body instantly responded her heart racing and an awakening between her legs that shocked her. "Call me Robin."

"Yes, sir. I mean Robin." She said her voice quivering a bit at his intensity. This was the same sort of intensity that used to intimidate her back in college. She had the feeling that he wouldn't ever hurt her but he obviously wanted to control her fully.

"That's right," he said, his voice soothing as he let go of her arm. "You don't have to go yet. I have a tradition of getting the intern a drink after their first day. There's a nice place just across the street."

"A drink? It's Monday night."

"Yeah. Just one drink. To celebrate your first day." His voice softened as he looked down at her.

"If you don't want to, that's fine, it's just something I always do."


	4. Chapter 4

She felt herself being drawn to him. He was sweet, despite that dark intensity lingering beneath the surface. "Of course, let's have a drink. Thank you.

What am I doing here? Her heart raced as they walked into the noisy bar. She really wasn't sure that this was a good idea. Obviously, if he did this for all of the interns it was no big deal, but she couldn't help but think that when it was actually an old flame, the standard drink after the first day of work turned into something more. Maybe not. In any case, she wished she could run out of the bar screaming and go back to her mom's house to hide.

As he led her past the crowded bar to a more secluded and quiet corner, she was able to fully absorb the sexy outline of his back. She had always been attracted to his height. He was just under six feet tall, which Regina thought was just exactly perfect. Tall, but not too tall. She was only 5'3, so she often felt a little overwhelmed by tall men. But his height was perfect. His shoulders were broader now, and heavily muscled. It was clear that he spent a lot of his spare time in the gym. When she thought of her own soft curves, her ample ass and breasts, she felt very out of shape next to him.

 _Not to mention that if Emma wasn't good enough for him…_

She tied to shake the thought away. _This is not a date!_ She reminded herself. She was having a celebratory drink with her boss. It didn't matter that he happened to be an ex of hers who she'd never quite been able to forget about. It also didn't matter that he was incredibly hot. His ass was perfect in those black slacks.

"This good for you?" he asked, turning around when they came to a booth in the corner.

"It's perfect."

He had definitely caught her checking out his ass.

They slid into the booth and he smiled at her from across the tiny table. "So, tell me what you've been up to all these years."

It was feeling very much like a date. It felt as if he was trying to find out if she was still with Daniel. She slipped awkwardly out of her pinstripe jacket, and his eyes went instantly to her chest, which had been somewhat obscured by the thick black fabric was now on full display for the first time that they'd been together.

She decided to cut to the chase. If he wanted to know about Daniel, there was no use being coy. "Daniel and I were together until about three years ago," she said. "I took a break from law school to travel with him. His idea. We went to Canada for a while and then he got a job offer in Spain. The job didn't work out, so I worked as a waitress in Spain. Mi español es fantastico."

He laughed. "Well, at least you learned something."

"Oh, I learned a lot. I learned that Daniel is a jerk, for example. He cheated on me while I was paying the bills, and I had to borrow money from my mother to get home. Then I went back to law school, and here I am. No steps forward and two steps back."

The waitress appeared to take their orders. He ordered them both margaritas which appeared almost instantly. "To learning things," he said, raising his glass.

She raised hers and added "And to new beginnings".


End file.
